The present disclosure relates to the field of automated data processing, and more specifically to the application of ontology programming to process and analyze communication data. In the realms of computer and software sciences and information science, an ontology is a structural framework for organizing information regarding knowledge and linguistics within a domain. The ontology represents knowledge within a domain as a hierarchical set of concepts, and the relationships between those concepts, using a shared vocabulary to denote the types, properties, and interrelationship of those concepts. For example, the ontology models the specific meanings of terms as they apply to that domain.